neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Liquid Snake
|affiliations=FOXHOUND, SAS }} }} is a fictional character from Konami's Metal Gear series. Characteristics and design Introduced in Metal Gear Solid, Liquid Snake is Solid Snake's twin brother and Big Boss's second clone via the Les Enfants Terribles project. Raised in the United Kingdom following his birth, Liquid served as an operative for the British SAS and later became the field commander of FOXHOUND prior to the events of the game. One of Liquid's motivations is his hatred towards Snake, as Liquid believes that Solid received all of Big Boss's superior genes, and that he was destined to be inferior. After the game's credits, it is revealed that Liquid was intentionally deceived in order to drive him to carry on with Big Boss's legacy. Liquid resembles Snake in terms of facial appearance and physique, with the primary differences being his different skin tone and medium-length blond hair, as well as a tattoo of a snake entwined around a sword on his left arm. It was intended during the finalization of Metal Gear Solid 2 for Liquid Snake to send Arsenal Gear crashing into Manhattan in the game's climax. However, the line of dialogue that was intended to explicitly state this was cut from the final release, due to the September 11 attacks occurring as the game was nearing finalization. The dialogue, however, was retained in the novelization. Appearances Liquid Snake is introduced in Metal Gear Solid as the game's main antagonist. He Is Solid Snake's twin brother and Big Boss's second clone. He and Snake meet for the first time face-to-face in the torture room where the DARPA chief was killed by Revolver Ocelot. His ultimate goal is the restoration of Big Boss's "dying wish" in attempts to sever the world from control from "hypocritical politicians". Liquid battles Snake multiple times throughout the Shadow Moses Incident, such as the Hind D battle, and the battle against Metal Gear REX after Liquid manipulated Snake in activating the PAL codes via his Master Miller disguise. Though REX was armed and ready, Snake managed to destroy the Metal Gear, though Liquid survived and took Snake to the top of REX where he revealed their own "birth" as a result of the "Les Enfants Terribles" project. Both Liquid and Solid battled hand-to-hand atop REX, before Solid prevailed leaving Liquid for dead. However Liquid survived the fall from REX, and pursued Snake and Meryl Silverburgh in a jeep chase that resulted in a crash outside the island's facility. Liquid took one last attempt to kill Snake, but before he could, he realized that he was going to die and faced Solid one last time before he was killed by FOXDIE. Liquid's death left Snake perplexed as to when "his time is up". Liquid Snake seemingly returns in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty as a dormant personality that would possess Revolver Ocelot after an arm transplant where Ocelot replaces his own severed hand with one taken from Liquid's corpse thanks to Solidus Snake. Liquid Snake is alluded in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops as Big Boss's "son who will bring the world to ruin" and in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker on a secret tape that implies that Liquid and Solid act as an insurance policy for the Patriots in the event that Big Boss did not return to their fold. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots revealed that "Liquid Ocelot" was formed through artificial means in order to fool the Patriots. Meanwhile, Liquid's corpse and Solidus's biomort was used to surgically reconstruct Big Boss. Liquid Snake makes a non-canon appearance in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes during the "Deja vu" sequence. Reception In 1999, readers of GameSpot voted Liquid Snake into the list of top ten video game villains. IGN included him in their 2011 list of top 100 video game villains, as number 53. He was ranked as the 16th "coolest" video game villain by Complex in 2012. GameDaily ranked him ninth on their "Top 25 Evil Masterminds of All Time". Liquid ranked first on IGN's 2008 list of the Metal Gear series' top ten villains, also placing as seventh on their list of top ten Metal Gear boss battles. Play ranked Liquid Snake the fifth best Metal Gear character, adding he "has become one of the most iconic villains of the franchise and is still one of its most popular characters." Liquid was included on GamesRadar 2008 list of "outrageously camp bad guys" at fifth place, also giving honourable mention on their list of "mega plot twists you never saw coming" to finding out Master Miller is actually Liquid Snake. In 2011, UGO Networks ranked Liquid as the fourth scariest fictional terrorist in entertainment, also featuring him revealing himself in Metal Gear Solid on the list of the most shocking twists in gaming. In 2012, GamesRadar featured both him and Solidus Snake at the second place on the list of most evil clones in gaming, commenting that "as evil clones go, the ones that threaten the world with thermonuclear war and eradication rank as some of the worst," and also listing him and Solid Snake as having one of best brotherly rivalries in gaming. IGN also remarked their rivalry, saying "Few rivalries in games have spanned as massive and confusing a timeline as Solid Snake and Liquid Snake". References Category:Characters created by Hideo Kojima Category:Characters designed by Yoji Shinkawa Category:Child characters in video games Category:Clone characters in video games Category:Criminal characters in video games Category:Fictional British people in video games Category:Fictional child soldiers Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional Eurasian people Category:Fictional gangsters Category:Fictional Gulf War veterans Category:Fictional British Army officers Category:Fictional characters with accelerated aging Category:Fictional characters with antisocial personality disorders Category:Fictional characters with Sadistic personality disorder Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional super soldiers Category:Fictional Special Air Service personnel Category:Genetically engineered characters in video games Category:Konami antagonists Category:Male characters in video games Category:Mercenary characters in video games Category:Metal Gear characters Category:Military personnel characters in video games Category:Secret agent and spy characters in video games Category:Twin characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters introduced in 1998